El Ave del Paraíso
by angelegipcio
Summary: Una cálida y tormentosa noche de verano, un joven multimillonario amante afligido por la perdida de su amor; encuentra a una desventurada, herida y, por sobre todo, extraña ave en su oficina.
1. Chapter 1

**El Ave del Paraíso**

Capitulo I

_La imagen a través del lente de la filmadora; apuntaba a la copa de un alerce visto desde abajo; mas precisamente a un metro noventa del suelo. Los rayos del sol del mediodía se filtraban a través de los recovecos que las verdes hojas dejaban unas de otras formando haces luz que brillaban afectando ligeramente la definición de la película que la cámara filmaba._

"_Seto..." Se escucho una voz suave._

_De pronto, un pequeño cono cayó de la copa del árbol con intensión de golpear al que estaba filmando._

"_Yami, deja de hacer eso." -Se quejó el camarógrafo sin dejar de grabar.-_

_Un joven apareció de entre las ramas del árbol y lo miraba divertido mientras el de abajo seguia y captaba sus movimientos con la cámara. El joven de cabellos tricolores y peculiares, y atrayentes ojos rubíes parecía un sueño a los ojos de la cámara; sonrió de nuevo y escaló aun mas queriendo llegar a la máxima altura que el alerce podía darle._

"_Ya llegaste a lo mas alto; ahora ¿como piensas bajar?" -gritó el camarógrafo mientras buscaba un angulo para captar al joven que hacia un instante había desaparecido de la toma.-_

"_Ya encontrare la forma, Seto." -respondió el joven.-_

"_¿Acaso hay algo que no puedas hacer?"_

"_Por supuesto."_

_El camarógrafo se mostró sorprendido ante esta declaración; ¿acaso su orgulloso novio estaba a punto de admitir que existía algo que no podía hacer? Ajustó la lente de modo de captarlo, no podía perder la oportunidad de grabar este estamento._

"_Volar..." -declaró el joven al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y abría sus brazos al suave y tibio viento de verano.-_

**1 y medio año después...**

Era una tormentosa noche en la ciudad Domino; el viento azotaba los rascacielos; la lluvia golpeaba contra el concreto y los vidrios de los ventanales y tragaluces explotando sobre estos, formando irregulares caminos de cause vertical que buscaban su ruta de regreso a la tierra. El relámpago partió el cielo nocturno seguido por su hermano trueno que constató, con un gran estruendo, la anterior llegada silenciosa de la luz en la noche.

Las calles del área central y comercial de la ciudad estaban totalmente desiertas. Los ejecutivos que trabajaban en los edificios se habían retirado a sus hogares hacia horas atrás; todos salvo uno. En uno de los rascacielos una luz era visible a través de una de las ventanas.

Un joven empresario aun no se había retirado a su lujosa mansión; se había quedado trabajando unas horas extra para adelantar un proyecto cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad. Sus dedos iban y venían sobre el teclado de su computadora portátil cuyo resultado se veía reflejado en la luminosa pantalla frente a él. Se detuvo y moviendo un poco sus orbes azules dio una rápida mirada al reloj de madera que se encontraba colgado en la pared: "las ocho". El joven suspiro, era la hora, recordaba que a esa hora exactamente recibía una llamada, no una llamada cualquiera, recordaba levantar el tubo del teléfono y escuchar del otro lado la voz que le recordaba volver a casa, la voz que le recordaba que estaba trabajando de mas, la voz que le recordaba que había una persona muy especial para él, que lo esperaba para salir, para cenar, para contarle su día, para compartir la cama en las noches; una persona con la que hubiera querido unirse el resto de su vida; pero desde hacia ya un año... la llamada había cesado. Hizo una pausa y llevo sus manos hasta su rostro; los recuerdos lo afectaban; a él, que siempre había sido la fiel imagen del frio empresario que no sentía empatia por nada ni nadie, a excepción de su pequeño hermano, añoraba a esa persona y estaba dispuesto a dar o hacer lo que sea por volver a verlo; aunque sea escuchar su voz que le dijera: "Regresé...", pero... ya había pasado un año, él no volvería.

Un sonido invadió la habitación sacando al empresario de sus pensamientos; miro el teléfono, ¿podía ser? el joven tomó el teléfono y apretó una tecla comenzar la comunicación.

"Hola." -habló el ejecutivo.-

"Seto, ¿Donde estas?" -la voz de un chico de corta edad al otro lado de la linea.-

El empresario suspiro, esperanzas vanas lo hacían sentir estúpido. "Estoy en la oficina, Mokuba."

"¿Cuando piensas venir? Esta horrible afuera."

"Si, ya sé. Esperare que se apacigüe un poco la tormenta e iré para allá"

"Seto, sabes dejé mi libro allí en tu oficina. ¿Podrías traerlo por favor? Tengo que hacer un informe sobre el."

"Claro, ¿donde lo dejaste?"

"Eh, mejor no vayas. Esta en el mirador."

"¿Que tiene de malo el mirador?"

"Sabes las historias que cuentan respecto a ese piso."

"Mokuba, no creerás esas ridículas historias."

"No, pero quizás tu si."

"Muy gracioso ¿quieres que te lleve tu libro o no?"

"Si, si, si."

"Bien, te veré en media hora."

"Adiós, Seto."

El empresario colgó el teléfono y lo guardó.

Abrió su maletín y comenzó a guardar sus papeles y su portátil en este. Una vez que hubo terminado, cerró el maletín y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina y salio de esta. Se dirigió al elevador, el aparato ya estaba en el piso indicado y las hojas de la puerta abiertas de par en par, así que solo avanzó e indico el piso del mirador. El ascensor cerró su puerta y se elevo entre sus cuatro estrechas paredes hasta que por fin se detuvo.

"Piso 45." -la voz femenina del ascensor habló y luego plegó las hojas de la puerta para dejar salir a su ocupante.-

El ejecutivo salio cuando un trueno irrumpió en el ambiente. Llevó su mano hacia el interruptor de la luz del piso, que se encontraba en la pared al lado suyo, y lo apretó pero la oscuridad siguió reinando. Miró al ascensor, las luces de este, que hace un instante estaban prendidas, ahora se encontraban apagadas; el trueno había cortado el suministro eléctrico

"Fantástico" -dijo con ironía-

Caminó a través del pasillo central que separaba las 2 lineas de cubículos formados por paneles; al final de este se encontraba la entrada al mirador; se paro frente a la puerta, giro el picaporte y entró al despacho principal.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, estaba oscuro; la única luz entraba a través del gran ventanal frente a él, que apuntaba hacia el oeste y daba una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad a quien se parara frente a él, dando una sensación de dominio sobre la ciudad. Si, ese era el estilo de su padre. El mirador, era la antigua oficina de su padre, Gozaburo Kaiba, creador del imperio industrial del cual él ahora era jefe. Su padre era un hombre de fuerte personalidad, egocéntrico, maquinador, que no le molestaba destruir a la competencia o a quien sea con tal de obtener sus objetivos. Aquí era donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, en esta habitación, que había sido su oficina, entre estas paredes que lo vieron con vida por ultima vez. Recordaba ese día, él tenia 12 años, había ido a la oficina su padre; el hombre lo atendió, como siempre, como si fuera un extraño, mas no su propio hijo; después de hablar con él por asuntos, que ahora no venia al caso recordar, salió de la habitación cerró la puerta y tan solo segundos después, un estrepitoso ruido de vidrios estallando se escuchó provenir del despacho que hacia segundos había abandonado. Regresó a la habitación junto con algunos de los empleados que estaban allí, que también habían escuchado el estruendo; entraron y descubrieron que el cuarto estaba vacío y el ventanal, el gigantesco ventanal que daba al sol poniente, estaba hecho añicos. Un suicidio, sin lugar a dudas, pero claro, muchos pensaron y especularon que él, el joven heredero, había sido quien empujo a su padre al pavimento aquel día. Era una teoría ridícula; ¿cómo un niño podía empujar a un hombre de la contextura de su padre?; era imposible, pero los rumores circularon y a la vez fueron desmentidos por lo empleados que estuvieron en el lugar y vieron al joven Kaiba salir de la oficina momentos antes de escucharse el estruendo.

Desde ese entonces, la imaginación de los empleados creó los mitos que día a día se escuchaban en el edificio; un ascensor vacío que subía hasta el último piso, al mirador, sin que nadie lo hubiera solicitado; el ruido de papeles moviéndose, chocando unos con otros provenientes del despacho; el reflejo de unas luces a veces perceptibles través de la rendija de la puerta pasado el horario de trabajo y a veces también, el sonido de los cristales rompiéndose como aquel día. Varios empleados habían pedido un cambio de piso para evitar aquel lugar lo mas posible. Era increíble de lo que la imaginación era capaz; dio unos cuantos pasos hasta estar frente al escritorio, no tuvo que buscar mucho, el libro de Mokuba era lo único que había sobre ese escritorio, ademas de polvo. ¿Que haría Mokuba leyendo en ese lugar? Tomó el libro y vio el titulo en la tapa: "El Cuervo". El joven castaño se sonrió; lindo lugar para leer un libro de suspenso. Dio una nueva mirada al ventanal frente a el; una idea cruzo su cabeza pero fue desechada, no era la salida; esa estúpida esperanza, por estúpida e ínfima que fuera, lo mantenía lo suficientemente cuerdo para no cometer una locura. Dio media vuelta y salio del lugar. Fue cuando cerró la puerta tras él que un nuevo estruendo resonó en el cielo seguido por otro que nunca hubiera esperado escuchar: un ruido de cristales... rompiéndose, proveniente de la oficina tras él. No podía ser. Miles de posibles explicaciones razonables comenzaron a cruzar por su cabeza: tal vez el sonido del trueno produjo una vibración lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el vidrio; eso era la mas probable. Sin darse cuenta, llevó su mano de nuevo al picaporte de la puerta con intensión de abrirla; la duda lo asaltó, podía irse y resolver el misterio mañana por la mañana pero... una parte de él quería saber. Giró el picaporte y empujó la puerta frente a él; una fría ráfaga de viento escapó de la habitación, señal que el ventanal efectivamente había sido destruido. Se aventuró a ver dentro del lugar. La lluvia se había filtrado por el tragaluz faltante creando charcos de agua en el piso; nada parecía estar fuera de lugar, otra ráfaga de viento entró empujando un poco a él y a todo lo que había dentro de la habitación: vio algo moverse al son del viento detrás del escritorio que estaba en el centro de la oficina. Se acercó con cautela; una vez que estuvo junto al escritorio miró al suelo, y vio, una figura negra inmóvil yacía sobre el suelo, parecía cubierta por una capa negra, eran... ¿plumas? Plumas negras; ¿un ave? Un ave de gran tamaño al parecer. ¿Un halcón, un águila tal vez? Era imposible, pero no podía dejar al ave allí. Se agachó para recoger al animal caído; plegó un poco las alas del ave para poder alzarla pero lo que vio al dejar al descubierto el cuerpo del animal lo paralizó totalmente por la sorpresa: un joven, un hermoso joven humano de cabellos tricolores, tenia los ojos cerrados, al parecer estaba inconsciente. Pero eso no era lo que mas lo había sorprendido, sino que él conocía a ese joven, o al menos, a la parte humana de ese híbrido de humano con alas de ave.

"¿Yami?" -hablo sorprendido.-

¿Acaso su Yami, su amado Yami había regresado? Con mas razón, pasó sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo del joven intruso cuando sintió algo húmedo en su mano, lo cual era sensato ya que el joven-ave estaba empapado por la lluvia, pero el liquido era mas viscoso que el agua, miró y vio el liquido rojo en su mano: sangre, el joven estaba lastimado. Con cuidado, lo alzó para luego salir de la habitación.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holas a todos! Bueno este fic lo había subido hace unos días, después lo bajé porque no me gustaba mucho como había encarado la historia; ahora lo corregí un poco.

Dejen reviews plis y díganme que opinan.

Nos leemos,

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Estacionó el automóvil en la puerta de su mansión. Ya eran casi medianoche, había hecho algo de tiempo en el camino, no quería que nadie viera al extraño ser que dormitaba envuelto en su abrigo en el asiento trasero del vehículo cuando lo bajara del auto, ni las mucamas ni su hermano. Las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas; era la oportunidad. Bajo del auto, caminó hasta la puerta principal para abrirla y regreso al vehículo; abrió la puerta trasera de este, tomo al inconsciente joven en brazos y corrió hacia la puerta que ya había abierto previamente. El salón estaba desierto, era perfecto. Subió las escaleras y camino hasta llegar a su habitación Una vez allí, dejo al joven híbrido sobre su cama; aun tenia sus cabellos, ropas y plumas algo empapadas por la lluvia pero no iba a dejarlo dormir en el sillón y por el estado del joven, parecía que no despertaría en un buen rato. ¿Que remedio? El anfitrión dormirá en el sofá esta noche.

"_¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa, Kaiba! Por ti Yami esta solo ahí afuera."_

_El castaño permaneció en silencio mientras el chico de cabellos tricolores descargaba su ira e indignación en él, aunque, tal vez tenia razón_

"_Eres un maldito. Sabias lo que tenia. ¿Porque lo hiciste?"_

"_No fue mi intensión." -esgrimió una respuesta nada acorde a su forma de ser. Después de todo, él tampoco sabia porque había hecho lo que hizo; sentía tanta impotencia por la situación que no podía controlar ni arreglar.-_

"_¿No fue tu intensión? ¡Bastardo!, si le pasa algo a Yami ¡sera culpa tuya!"_

La mañana siguiente llego, la tormenta había quedado atrás y solo los charcos y la humedad en el aire fueron testigos del diluvio del día anterior.

Unos golpes en a la puerta de su habitación despertaron al ojiazul que se quejo por el incomodo lugar en el que había dormido.

"¿Seto? ¿Estas ahí?" -la voz del hermano del empresario llegaba del otro lado de la puerta.-

El castaño se incorporo con dificultad; recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior. Recordó, ¿acaso había sido un sueño? Miro a su cama, no había sido un sueño, Yami con alas aun estaba inconsciente sobre su cama.

"¿Seto?" -su hermano persistía en la puerta.-

No podía dejar que viera a Yami así; abrió la puerta unos centímetros

"¿Que pasa, Mokuba?"

"Me preocupaste anoche, no llegabas y no contestabas las llamadas."

"Llegue cuando estabas durmiendo. No quise despertarte."

"¿Trajiste mi libro?"

"Creo que lo dejé en el auto. Ve a buscarlo y bajare a desayunar."

"Bien, gracias Seto."

Seto cerró la puerta; y volteó a ver sobre su cama a la pálida y extraña criatura que dormía plácidamente sobre esta; no había sido un sueño. Era Yami, ese niño pálido, de peculiares y tricolores cabellos era su Yami. La extraña vestimenta del joven le llamo la atención: un kimono mezcla de mofuku y furisode color negro azabache, el tomoeri y uraeri mostraba motivos florales pequeños pero abundantes color violeta y caramelo y área del pecho estaba cubierto pequeñas flores color caramelo, el maemigoro y el ushiromigoro estaba tapizado con motivos tribales sencillos color azul, el fuki era dorado y el lazo en la cintura color rojo. En los pies llevaba unas sandalias zori pero en vez de tabi's sus pies estaban en vueltos en vendas, lo cual llamo aun mas su atención. Jamas había visto a Yami usar un kimono pero lo intrigaba era como había hecho para entrar por el ventanal del piso 45. Ahí fue cuando fijo su atención en las 2 grandes alas que servían como un segundo colchón al joven. Las alas no podían ser reales, debía haber alguna explicación; seguro eran parte del kimono como un disfraz. Se sentó junto al joven que aun dormitaba insensible a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, lo volteo un poco de manera de quedar frente a la espalda del joven; vio el origen de las alas, según su razonamiento estas estarían pegadas a la ropa; pero vio que no era así; el kimono tenia en la espalda un hueco por donde las alas podían pasar; busco otra explicación; ¿estarían cocidas a la piel? Eso seria casi sádico; buscó, pero la sorpresa volvió a golpearlo, las alas emanaban de los músculos por encima de los omóplatos del joven, no había cortes ni suturas, la piel tenia una continuación perfecta de la espalda hacia las alas cubierta por pequeños y suaves plumones y semi-plumones que después se transformaban en plumas de 60 centímetros de longitud y finalmente, la agrupación de estas, se transformaban en alas de aproximadamente un metro y medio de largo cada una. Era imposible, pero su sorpresa no termino allí, las manos y brazos del joven estaban recubiertos por cancelas, escamas pequeñas producto del engrosamiento de la piel, como las que los pájaros tienen en sus patas; las uñas de las manos ya no eran uñas sino garras de mediano tamaño acordes a sus dedos humanos. Se preguntaba ¿Como habría terminado así? ¿Que monstruo pudo haberle hecho esto? ¿Como? ¿Manipulación genética? ¿Mutación por radiación? Sea lo que fuera, esas alas ahora eran parte de Yami, y el lo cuidaría de ahora en mas. Ni bien acomodo sus pensamientos, una mancha roja sobre sus sabanas blancas lo alarmo y pronto recordó, Yami estaba lastimado. La mancha estaba sobre el humero del ala derecha y efectivamente, las plumas que rodeaban el área lastimada estaban aglutinadas y pegajosas por la sangre seca. Observo la herida; las plumas negras la habían ocultado adecuadamente, pero algo no andaba bien, no era una simple herida, la continuación del hueso humeral era anormal: una fractura. Al tocar la fractura, notó la expresión en el rostro de Yami y los pequeños gemidos de dolor que escapaban de su boca, se quejaba en sueños. Seto no sabia como curar una fractura; por lo pronto se limitaría a vendar la herida. Tomo un pedazo de tela y con cuidado, pasó el lienzo alrededor del humero del ala derecha cubriendo la herida. Al hacer esto, el joven se retorcía moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, pronto despertaría y él se quedaría a su lado hasta que eso ocurriera.

Los parpados del ave lentamente se fueron plegando dejando al descubierto 2 hermosas gemas rubíes; eran los mismos, los mismos ojos rubíes que el solía admirar en las mañanas en su querido Yami. Era él, no le cabían dudas; el ave aun parecía un poco confundida sobre si se encontraba consiente o inconsciente pero de inmediato se puso en alerta e inquieta al ver al extraño de ojos azules frente a ella que la miraban obsesivamente.

"Yami" -no pudo esconder su felicidad.- "Despertaste."

El joven se asusto al ver su espacio personal violado por ese humano que lo acosaba. De inmediato se incorporo con intención de alejarse de ese ser que se aparto cuando vio las 2 grandes alas que emanaban de la espalda del joven elevarse y dar un golpe al aire para espantarlo; grave error; el ave cayo al suelo al sentir un dolor en su ala derecha, miró y vio que tenia algo, una tela recubriendo el codo del ala; con desesperación llevo sus manos hasta el ala e intento a tirones arrancar la tela creyendo que esta era la responsable de su dolor.

"Oye, espera; no puedes quitártela."

El joven, lejos de escuchar al humano frente a él, siguió tironeando provocando que el dolor de la herida se expandiera aun mas. El castaño trato de sostener al híbrido para que este detuviese su accionar pero el ave al ver al humano tan cerca de él; dio un aleteo con sus alas sin importarle el dolor que podía llegar a sentir y guiada por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, dirigió su camino hasta el ventanal con intención de salir volando del lugar; dio dos golpes al aire para intentar levantar vuelo pero de inmediato la contusión en su ala envió una horrible sensación a su espina, tensando sus nervios, haciéndole perder el poco equilibrio que había ganado; consiguiendo solo golpearse contra el cristal de la ventana. No había caso, no podía volar en esas condiciones pero aun intentaría como fuera escapar de allí; con las garras de sus manos araño que cristal, el cual, emitió un espantoso chirrido, como el de 10 tizas contra un pizarrón. El ojiazul se abalanzo nuevamente sobre el joven para evitar que este rompiera el vidrio de la ventana que lo separaba de una caída libre de 20 metros hacia el pavimento. El ave nuevamente batió sus alas para impedir que el humano colocara sus manos sobre su cuerpo y darle tiempo a escapar, a gatas y con movimientos torpes se alejó del castaño hasta quedar en la esquina opuesta de la habitación.

El castaño miro al arisco joven; ¿que acaso no lo recordaba? ¿o tal vez si? No era momento para ponerse a reflexionar después de todo; él había regresado ¿no? Se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba el joven, ofreciéndole su mano en todo momento.

El joven lo veía acercarse y trataba con las pocas energías que tenia de pegarse aun mas a la pared como si tratara de mimetizarse con esta; flexionando sus piernas y empujándose así mismo contra el concreto intentando alejarse del humano que se acercaba a él. Cuando Seto estuvo solo a centímetros del joven, pudo ver que la respiración del joven estaba al limite; su pecho se comprimía y expandía a cada segundo; casi podía ver el palpitar del corazón como queriendo escaparse de su morada; y los ojos del joven, cerrados fuertemente como pidiendo desaparecer de la vista del humano. Seto acercó su mano al rostro del joven queriendo tocarlo; con el revés de la mano le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla; el ave abrió un poco los ojos mirando con desconfianza la mano que se había atrevido a posarse sobre su rostro. El ojiazul le sonrió y siguió acariciándolo

"Yami ven, no te haré dañ."

La frase no pudo terminarse por la maldición que salio de la boca del castaño al sentir los dientes del ave clavarse en su piel. Sujeto su lastimada mano y fijó su vista en las marcas de dientes ahora grabados en su carne, no lo había lastimado gravemente. Alzo la vista, el ojirubí se había desvanecido aprovechando la distracción que el mismo había provocado. El ojiazul volteo y vio unos pies escabullirse bajo la cama. Esto era el colmo; esa cosa estaba poniendo a prueba su frágil paciencia. Se posiciono junto a la cama y se agacho para ver por debajo de esta; ahí estaba, una gran masa de plumas era visible en la esquina que formaba la madera de la cabecera de la cama con la mesa de luz a su derecha. Esto era demasiado, primero queriéndose escapar y ahora lo había mordido; ¿que diablos le pasaba a Yami? Actuaba como un animal; eso era; ya que se creía un animal, lo trataría como un animal y lo sacaría de ahí abajo a escobazos. Se detuvo; ¿acaso había pensado eso? ¿Sacar a Yami a escobazos? ¿Golpearlo y lastimarlo?

"_¿Por que lo hiciste? ¿Por que viniste a avergonzarme frente a todos?" -sus gritos retumbaron en la habitación.-_

"_Yo no quería.. no pensé que..." -respondió el mas pequeño con la voz suave pero entrecortada por el miedo.-_

"_Ese es tu problema Yami; ¡no piensas!" -gritó el castaño casi en la cara del ojirubí que miraba al suelo intentando frenar las lagrimas que lo amenazaban.-_

_Las frías y punzantes palabras se clavaban como alfileres en el corazón del ojirubí. Se tapaba los oídos con sus manos para no oírlas pero era inútil; la tristeza y la desesperación lo embargaban._

"_Seto por favor..." -pronuncio sus palabras inundadas en sollozos.- "¡No me trates así!"_

La voz cubierta en llanto de Yami volvía a su mente; no podía ser. Se agachó de nuevo para mirar bajo la cama; el ave estaba allí envuelta en sus alas como si la barrera de plumas fuera suficiente para protegerlo si el castaño decidía sacarlo arrastrando de allí; no había notado que el joven lo espiaba a través de la plumas, podía ver su rostro, el miedo claramente visible en sus ojos, en su expresión; ya lo había visto antes. No podía permitirlo, tenia una nueva oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con Yami; no dejaría que su enojo volviera a nublar su juicio frente a él. Hacia un año esperaba, había rogado una segunda oportunidad; ahora esa oportunidad estaba allí escondida, temblando inundada en miedo bajo su cama y él solamente pensaba en volver a las viejas costumbres, costumbres que habían a alejado a su tesoro de su lado.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama para analizar la situación fríamente; Yami estaba asustado, no era para menos; no sabia lo que le había pasaba y de seguro estaba tan confundido como él. No todos los días uno se despertaba convertido en un híbrido mitad humano y mitad pájaro. Buscaría respuestas si, pero mientras, lo primordial era sanar el ala de Yami y tratar de ganarse su confianza para que saliera de abajo de la cama; tal vez, si lo dejaba solo entraría en confianza con el lugar y saldría ¿Dejar a Yami solo? dio una rápida mirada a la ventana y mas precisamente a los arañazos grabados en el cristal; era una locura, pero debía confiar en que el joven tuviera la cordura suficiente para darse cuenta que si caía por la ventana se lastimaría o peor aun, se mataría. Suspiro resignado, no había otra manera. Se puso de pie y abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.

Salio y camino hasta el comedor principal. Ahí sentado a la mesa y frente a un tazón de cereales con leche, su hermano menor.

"Ya era hora de que bajaras."

El castaño se masajeo la sien y se sentó a la mesa.

"¿Sucede algo?"

-¿Que no sucedía? Se dijo a si mismo.- "Nada."

Una doncella apareció en el comedor llevando una taza de café. Camino hasta donde estaba sentado el castaño y dejo la taza frente a él. Acto seguido tomo la cafetera que estaba sobre la mesa y una medida ración o al menos la que su amo acostumbraba a tomar.

"Mas..." -ordeno el ojiazul mientras seguía masajeando su sien. La doncella un poco extrañada por la petición, siguió volcando el café en la taza de su patrón hasta que esta estuvo a punto de rebalsar. No era hora de ser tacaños con la cafeína con lo que la necesitaba.-

"Hermano..." -hablo Mokuba mostrándose un tanto preocupado por su hermano mayor.-

"Mokuba ¿que sabes de los pájaros?"

"No mucho ¿Recuerdas que no quisiste comprarme uno por dijiste que su cantar te molestaría mientras trabajas?"

"Imagino que si querías uno habrás investigado algo ¿Que comen por ejemplo?"

"Bueno, no sé mucho, comen alpiste, frutas, ..."

"¿Carne no?" -expreso con ironía mientras miraba su mano levemente lesionada.-

"Cuando dijiste 'pájaro', creí te referías a un pajarito pequeño. Si también, los rapaces creo que comen carne. No sé, Seto. Podrías llamar al abuelo de Yugi, él es especialista en todo lo que refiere a aves."

"No creo que reciba a bien mi llamada."

"Ya paso hace un año, Seto. Donde quiera que Yami este estoy, seguro que ellos saben que esta bien."

"Si, lo que tu digas. Si me disculpas." -dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina.-

"Eh, espera. ¿Ya terminaste tan rápido?" -se levanto siguiendo a su hermano.-

El mayor entró a la cocina, tomo una cesta de pan, la vació y comenzó a juntar frutas de la frutera ante la mirada asombrada y confusa de las sirvientas.

"¿Que haces?" -pregunto Mokuba intrigado.-

"Un experimento." -respondió mientras recogía una manzana.

"¿Con fruta?"

"Con fruta." -termino de recoger una buena cantidad de frutas y se dirigió a su habitación seguido por su intrigado hermano.-

"¡Seto! No me ignores... ¿que tienes allí?"

Seto se metió a su habitación dejando a Mokuba del otro lado de la puerta. Después de todo, no sabia que era ese joven híbrido y detestaría mentirle a su hermano. Por lo pronto, le daría a Yami algunas frutas, tal vez así ganaría un poco de su confianza. Una vez dentro de la habitación y casi en forma automática se coloco junto a la cama, se agachó y miró debajo de esta; la sorpresa: Yami no estaba allí Se levanto, dio una vista panorámica a la habitación y noto algo fuera de lugar. Un joyero que estaba sobre la cómoda había desaparecido; se acerco hasta la cómoda y vio el joyero abierto estrellado contra el piso y algunos diamantes desparramados a su alrededor; en eso escucho un ruido detrás de la cómoda, se acerco y vio al joven híbrido sentado encorvado hacia adelante con sus manos llevadas hacia su boca.

"Oye, ¿que estas comiendo?"

El joven se asusto al ver al humano otra vez tan cerca de él y se replegó hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared. El castaño observó lo que el joven estaba intentando comer: unas pequeñas gemas amatista que estaban dentro del joyero, seguro había intentado morderlas y al no tener éxito los había empezado a golpear contra la pared.

"Tienes paladar fino. Ven..." -le extendió la mano cuando algo lo golpeo en el rostro. Bajo la vista para ver lo que el ave le había aventado. Una hermosa sortija dorada con un exquisito rubí color escarlata con corte talla brillante incrustado en el oro. Los recuerdos inundaron la mente del ojiazul.-

"¿Intentaste comerte el anillo de compromiso que te dí? Sabes... es la segunda vez que me devuelves ese anillo."

El ojirubí lo seguía mirando, al parecer, sin comprender lo que el humano le decía.

"Te traje fruta. No tiene el valor de esos diamantes pero te aseguro que debe ser mas sabrosa; y mas fácil de morder." -dijo ofreciéndole a Yami la cesta con frutas, pero este apenas le presto atencion al alimento, sus sentidos estaba alertas a el castaño por si este intentaba hacerle daño.-

"¿No? Bien." -tomó una frutilla, no al azar; ya que por la evidencia de las gemas, el ave prefería los objetos con tonalidad roja. Tomó un cuchillo e hizo un corte transversal a la fruta dividiéndola en 2. Llevo una porción de la fruta a su boca, asegurándose que el ojirubí lo viera. Había tenido éxito.-

El ave percibió el aroma de la frutilla; y lentamente se acerco con cautela. El ojiazul dejó el pedazo restante de la fruta en el suelo, en un punto equis distante entre ellos. El ave se acerco y con un rápido movimiento de su mano arranco la frutilla del piso y se la llevo a su boca. Seto repitió el procedimiento obteniendo el mismo efecto, ahora probaría otra cosa; esta vez, en vez de dejar la frutilla en el suelo se la entregaría en la mano, de ese modo Yami le tendría mas confianza, solo esperaba que no lo mordiera otra vez. Extendió su mano sosteniendo la frutilla en esta. Yami miro la mano de su captor con desconfianza, se tomo unos segundos cuando lentamente comenzó a extender su mano hasta la del castaño; una vez que estuvo su mano sobre la del humano rápidamente tomo la frutilla y se replegó a su punto inicial comiéndose la fruta en el proceso.

"Bien." -se dijo el castaño al ver que estaba logrando un avance.-

Repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces, el de cabellos tricolores ya no se replegaba tanto como antes, luego decidió que era tiempo de tratar de sacar a Yami de allí Usando la misma técnica comenzó a salir de atrás de la cómoda y para su sorpresa el mas chico lo siguió aun con un poco de desconfianza pero lo seguía Una vez que estuvieron a dos metros de la cómoda el ojiazul le dio la fruta a Yami, el ojirubi la tomo y la comió con gusto ante la mirada de Seto; quien sonrió con algo de tristeza; acto seguido se sentó junto al ave mientras esta comía

"Yami, ¿Me recuerdas?" -pregunto.-

Yami lo miro unos segundos pero no le dio mas importancia y siguió comiendo.

Seto se quedo sin palabras. ¿No podia hablar? ¿No lo recordaba? ¿Lo ignoraba? O tal vez todas las opciones juntas. Miraba al joven con algo de tristeza; no parecia que el ojirubí le importara mucho la preocupacion del castaño ante la indiferencia que Yami le mostraba. Podia ser que Yami lo haya olvidado, que ya no quisiera nada con él pero... aun lo amaba y no renunciaria a él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Holas a todos! Bueno aca traigo el segundo capi de este fic, me parece que co capítulos mas ya termina; estaba planeado que sea cortito XD Ademas ya tengo otro en mente, mas dark que Espacio Vacío pero mas cerca, tanto en tiempo como en espacio, teniendo a "Seto psiquiatra" pero Yami no va a ser el paciente eh!, eso se lo dejo al fic de Magi que espero algun dia lo continueeeeee... XD estaba planeado como un one-shot para Halloween pero se extendio... mucho XD

Agradecimientos para MagiDunkelheit y Narukami-Kyouya por sus reviews en el primer capitulo :D y decirles que me hicieron dar cuenta de algo que no habia puesto en la balanza XD Gracias chicas! Espero les haya gustado la continuación :)

Bueno, eso es todo por ahorita.  
Dejen reviews plis.

Nos leemos,

Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo III_**

_Miraba al techo, la luz que entraba por los ventanales de la habitación que ahora se encontraba a oscuras. La calma en el ambiente era relajante; su corazón aun se sentía agitado por la actividad erótica a la que había sometido su cuerpo apenas unos minutos atrás. Junto a él la cálida y tranquila respiración de su amante que dormitaba a su lado. Los ojos rubíes lo miraron y luego alzó su mano que era en único lugar donde tenia algo cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo, mas precisamente en su dedo anular; miro pensativo a la sortija dorada con el exquisito rubí carmesí incrustado en el oro y lo que este significaba._

"_Seto..." -llamó a su amante casi en un susurro.-  
_

"_¿Uh um?"-un sonido de molestia y a la vez de ensoñación_

"_Seto..." _

"_Um." -estrujo su almohada un segundo como desquitándose con ella por la interrupción a su sueño.- "¿Que?"_

"_¿Me amas?"_

"_Si..." -Que pregunta...-_

"_¿Mucho?"_

"_Si..." -Yami estaba un tanto molesto con sus preguntas.-_

"_¿Como lo sabes?"_

"_Por que si." -Las preguntas iban para rato. Metió su cabeza bajo la almohada como no queriendo escuchar. Solo quería dormir, ¿porque a Yami le costaba tanto entender eso?-_

"_¿Por que si?"_

"_Ay... ¿por que siempre haces esta clase de preguntas después del sexo?"_

"_Aprovecho la liberación de oxiticinas en tu cuerpo."_

_Muy lógico, en cierto modo. Debía recordar felicitar a la profesora de biología de Yami por 'enseñarle' esos trucos. Conocía a Yami, y no se detendría hasta obtener la respuesta que buscaba; si quería volver a su tan querido descanso, lo mejor era responder. "¿Cual era la pregunta?"_

"_¿Como sabes que me amas?"_

"_Porque si... lo siento."_

"_¿Lo sientes? ¿Como?"_

"_No sé. Es algo..." -¿Como explicárselo? Era una sensación, un instinto.-_

"_Te pondré un ejemplo. Si no te hubiese conocido ¿Amarías a alguien mas?"_

"_No lo sé; es posible si no te hubiese conocido."_

"_Y si me conocieses después ¿nos amarías ambos?"_

"_No, a ti te amaría mas."_

"_¿Por que a mi?"_

"_Porque sí. Porque sentiría que tu eres el indicado."_

"_¿Y si no te hubiese hablado? ¿Si no hubieses obtenido respuesta de mi?"_

"_Insistiría.. un poco."_

"_¿Un poco?"_

"_Tampoco puedo ir en contra de tu voluntad."_

"_¿Y me dejaras ir? ¿Así sin mas?"_

"_Obtuve respuesta de ti ¿no? Ademas, mi amor seria tan fuerte que te dejaría ir a pesar de lo que significase para mi. Solo por tu felicidad."_

_Era lo que quería oír; el ojirubi se acurruco junto a su amante dando un suave beso en los labios. - "... y sabes que volvería contigo..."_

* * *

Que lejanos que parecían esos días Sostenía con su mano el tubo del teléfono mientras que con la otra intentaba mantener alejado a ese entrometido híbrido cuyas delgadas manos intentaban colarse por cada minúsculo recoveco que encontraba para alcanzar las frutillas que el ojiazul tenia en la canasta sobre su regazo. Y de verdad era insistente.

"Basta Yami." -retó al ave quien parecía no tener limites; su insistencia se le hacia tan familiar...-

"Veterinaria, buen día." -una voz al otro lado de la linea lo saludo cortésmente.-

"Hola, buen día. Mire, aqui tengo un ave al que se le rompió el ala." -trato de ser lo mas escueto posible en su explicación.

"¿Que ave es?"

"Pues... es un..." -no podía decir un gorrión o una paloma, las alas de Yami eran grandes, debía dar la descripción de un ave grande; miro al joven quien, para el asombro del castaño, se encontraba quieto, extrañamente como si esperase que le encontrara una definición para él.- "Es un avestruz."

El ojirubí, con su ala sana, le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza, a lo que el ojiazul respondió viéndolo confundido ¿acaso había entendido?

"¿Un avestruz?" -mas confundido estaba el veterinario al escuchar la especie de la que le estaban hablando.

"Si, se le rompió el ala; se la vende pero no se si lo he hecho correctamente."

"Bueno, lo bueno es que avestruz no vuela, pero si la fractura no se entablilla bien podría sanarse mal y presentar molestias y dolor en el ave a futuro."

"¿Y que me recomienda?"

"¿Puede traerla?"

Un nudo se formo en su garganta; ¿sacar a Yami y que lo vean? "No creo que sea posible."

"¿Por el tamaño?"

"Si..." -podía ser una excusa.

"Bueno, si me da su dirección puedo ir..."

"No, es que..." -no podía dejar que viniera a su casa y vea al 'ave'.- "¿no puede decirme a grandes rasgos como entablillar el ala?"

"Bueno, se le colocan 2 varas de metal o madera resistente y se atan al derecho y al revés del ala rota. Pero creo que no es buena idea que..."

"Muchas gracias, lo voy a intentar; que tenga buen día" -Colgó el teléfono antes de recibir mas sermones. Volteo a ver al ave que se había retirado y se encontraba mirando por el ventanal; y luego, para preocupación del castaño, comenzaba a golpear el cristal, como queriendo salir.-

"Oye, no; ¿que haces?" -Se puso de pie y se dirigió a detenerlo antes de que rompiera el vidrio.-

El ave golpeó el vidrio de nuevo, con su puño abierto; cuando el castaño llego y lo tomó del brazo.

"¿Que intentas hacer?"

El ave lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y a la vez confusión; abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero ningún sonido salio de su garganta; al ver su propia incapacidad de emitir sonidos, con su mano libre apunto al exterior; hacia lo que quería. Señalo extendiendo su mano con fuerza y con autoridad. El castaño vio hacia el exterior para entender que era lo que quería el híbrido ¿quería salir?

"¿Quieres salir?"

El ave lo miró y señaló de nuevo con brío.

"¿Que ves? ¿Que quieres?"-Miró al jardín al que daba la ventana, no sabia que podía querer ¿el cielo? ¿los arboles? ¿el pasto? ¿las flores? ¿la fuente?

Yami siguió señalando el exterior.

"¿Que quieres? ¿un árbol?"

Yami estaba perdiendo la paciencia, comenzó a dar golpes al aire con sus alas; el castaño se apresuro a contenerlo antes de que se lastimara.

"Basta, calmate. ¡Yami!"

El ave no sabia que hacer, ¿como comunicarse con un humano? Lo hacia sentir impotente; cayó al suelo de rodillas; mientras mantenía su mirada baja escondiendo su frustración, la cual era visible en sus ojos; de veras quería eso, lo necesitaba.

"¿Quieres comida?" -le ofreció el castaño mostrandole la fuente con frutas que para su sorpresa, salio despedida cuando Yami le dió golpe con su mano que la mandó al otro lado de la habitación. No, definitivamente no era eso.

La paciencia del castaño otra vez colgaba de un hilo; como Yami podía ser tan parco. El quería ayudar, pero no veía voluntad por parte de Yami.

"¿Que quieres? Se que me entiendes. ¿Por que no me dices que quieres?"

El ave se veía enojada, como si estuviera conteniendo su ira hacia el castaño. ¿Que quería? ¿que le hablara? No podía hacer eso.

"Sabes que no puedo dejarte salir. Te verán."

Muy considerado, pero lo que quería podía dárselo aun dentro de su casa.

El castaño se quedo un minuto pensando ¿que podía ser?

"¿Quieres ir al baño?" -lo único que se le ocurrió. Tomo al joven en brazos pero no se espero la reacción que recibió por parte de este; un golpe, Yami lo estaba golpeando con sus manos y piernas, forcejeando, queriendo alejarse de él; no eran golpes muy fuertes, después de todo los brazos de Yami no tenían masa muscular suficiente para que un golpe de él pudiese hacerle daño; aunque... no podía decirse lo mismo de los golpes que podía dar Seto...

Una vez mas, las alas de Yami se mostraron como su ultima alternativa de escape, las agito al aire a modo de ayudarse con las mismas para alejarse de su captor; quien parecía no querer dar el brazo a torcer pero las bocanadas de aire que levantaban las alas de Yami eran fuertes así que no tuvo mas remedio que soltar al joven; quien al no poder controlar la fuerza de la corriente de aire que había creado con sus alas, sumado al dolor de su ala rota, salió despedido en dirección opuesta golpeando su espalda contra la pared y cayendo al suelo.

Seto miro a la testaruda ave; no podía ser, con esa actitud irreverente se estaba lastimando el solo. Yami permanecía en el suelo, recuperándose del golpe. Tenia miedo, no confiaba en ese humano frente a él. Algo le decía que no debía confiar, después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza y al sentir el reciente golpe en su espalda, supo que años de instinto no estaban errados. Los humanos son posesivos, son impacientes, los humanos golpean. Alzó apenas la vista, mirando al humano frente a él con rencor.

Esa mirada, penetrante, llena de rencor. "No me mires así"

El ave no hizo caso.

Iba a decir algo cuando un golpe a la puerta lo interrumpió ¿Quien podía ser? Volteó y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla puerta, vio a su pequeño hermano que traía una pequeña fuente con agua en las manos.

"Sé que tienes un ave allí, Seto. No le grites. Toma." -dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el bol con agua. "Debe tener sed."

Seto, patidifuso, tomo el bol. ¿Acaso podía ser eso lo que le reclamaba?

"Deberías sacarla al patio, si no quiere quedarse es muy egoísta de tu parte tenerla cautiva allí dentro."

Ese día no podía ser mas extraño, estaba recibiendo lecciones de su hermano menor. Que locura.

"Lo pensare." -cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Regresó su atención de nuevo a la habitación; Yami se encontraba acurrucado en la unión de las 2 paredes dándole la espalda al resto de la habitación. Se acercó y se agachó junto a él con cautela no queriendo espantar a Yami pero este ni se movió; ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

"Lo lamento, Yami..." -habló con sinceridad. De veras, reconocía que se había equivocado en tratar a Yami de esa manera, pero era tan difícil; ya lo había perdido una vez, no quería volver a hacerlo.-

Yami, de a poco, comenzó a salir de su ostracismo al notar el cambio en el tono de voz de Seto; tal vez habia sido un poco desconsiderado con ese humano; no parecia tan malo despues de todo, solo un poco impaciente y sobreprotector a su manera; y por alguna razón, parecia que esperaba que respondiera al nombre de 'Yami'; que atrevido, apenas lo conocia y ya se estaba tomando el privilegio de ponerle nombre, humano insolente; pero... siempre parecía mas amable que aquellos con los que se encontró la noche anterior. Giró un poco la cabeza a ver al humano junto a él. Seto le ofreció el bol con agua a lo que, para su sorpresa, el joven acepto y bebió hasta el fondo. Seto se sonrió, Mokuba tenia razón; en eso, sintió un ligero golpe sobre su brazo: el bol estaba chocando contra él; Yami le estaba regresando el bol vació pero eso no era todo, lo agitaba con autoridad exigiendo mas de ese liquido que antes había contenido.

"Esta bien." -se levantó y caminó hasta el baño privado de su habitación; no recordaba que Yami fuese tan mandon. Abrió el grifo del agua, llenó de nuevo el bol y regresó junto a Yami dándole de nuevo la fuentecilla con agua, a lo que el ave tomó de nuevo. Mientras el ave saciaba su sed, el castaño miró el ala lesionada de Yami y recordó las palabras de su hermano: "Si no quiere quedarse es muy egoísta de tu parte tenerla cautiva aquí..." Si, tal vez tenia razón.. después de todo, se lo había prometido hace mucho tiempo atrás; pero no podía dejarlo ir, no en esa condición, debía curarle el ala y solo conocía a un hombre de confianza que sabia lo suficiente de aves para poder ayudarlo.

* * *

Tocó el timbre sobre el margen de la puerta; el ding dong se escucho sonar en el interior de la casa. Eso era una locura, sacar a Yami de la mansión era una locura pero era lo único que se le pudo ocurrir; habia esperado a que Mokuba se fuera a la escuela y les habia ordenado a las sirvientas hacer algo lejos del salon; alguna tarea sin sentido, despues de todo, ellas no lo desobedecerian. Miró hacia atrás, su acompañante aun estaba allí, era obvio puesto que aun tenían sus manos unidas pero Yami era tan arisco, tan escabullidizo que pareciera que podía irse sin ser detectado; no estaba de mas comprobar que el joven ojirubi aun permanecía a su lado. La puerta frente a él se abrió y un hombre de avanzada edad, cabello canoso y baja estatura apareció tras ella. El castaño no dijo nada, por primera vez, prefería escuchar lo que el anciano le iba a reclamar.

"¡Tu!" -el enojo y la molestia solapado en la voz del mayor.-

"¿Como esta señor Mutou?" -preguntó el castaño utilizando un tono neutro.-

"¿Que haces aquí? Después de todo lo que has hecho... como tienes cara para venir y aparecerte así como si nada."

Y ya empezaban... los reclamos, como si a él no le hubiese afectado lo ocurrido.

"¿Puedo pasar?"

"Nunca."

El anciano atinó a cerrar la puerta dejando al castaño afuera pero este, rápidamente evitó que el cerrojo trabara completamente y usando su brazo izquierdo libre, lo colocó como obstáculo entre el margen y el borde de la puerta.

"Por favor..." -pidió de manera sincera, lo cual llamó la atención del mayor y decidió entreabrir la puerta liberando el brazo del ojiazul.

Al tener su brazo libre atrajo con cuidado a su acompañante y lo colocó delante de él como justificativo de porque estaba allí: el acompañante estaba cubierto y encapuchado con una capa de cuero negra para que no lo vieran y que él tampoco pudiera asustarse con sus alrededores ya que su visión estaba restringida al estrecho hueco de la capucha. El ojiazul se aseguro que no hubiese nadie cerca y lentamente bajo la capucha que cubría la cabeza del acompañante revelando el rostro del joven. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en el anciano; no podía creerlo.

"¿Yami?" -Acto seguido el ojiazul quito la capa que cubría la espalda de Yami revelando las 2 grandes alas negras del joven.- "Que me parta un rayo..." -dijo sin poder salir de su asombro.

"Me costo mucho trabajo traerlo sin que lo vean."

"Pasa..." -dijo abriendo la puerta.-

Sugoruko condujo a los invitados al fondo de la casa donde estaba el invernadero; un sector de mediano espacio con una espesa vegetación donde realizaba sus estudios de ornitologia cuando no estaba de viaje. Pasto, flores con lo colores del arco iris y 2 frondosos arboles que se elevaban por sobre la casa eran el escenario que atraía a los objetos de su estudio: aves. Los cantos de las aves podían oírse sin cesar en todo el lugar y eso, sin duda, levanto el animo del híbrido ojirubí.

Yami no tardo en correr hacia el verdor del lugar, y hacia el llamado de sus compañeros; los pájaros que estaban sobre el suelo, buscando las lombrices errantes de la lluvia del día anterior, batieron sus alas en vuelo regresando a las copas de los arboles cuando el joven de cabellos tricolores apareció; Yami se detuvo al encontrarse solo, mirando con tristeza como los demás se habían alejado, huyendo hacia las ramas de los arboles desde las cuales lo observaban; de repente algo llamo su atención, los colores de las flores parecían maravillarlo ya que las miraba muy de cerca, una enjambre de mariposas amarillas emanaron al aire de entre las flores; Yami las admiro y haciendo caso a su instinto de caza dio manotazos al aire tratando de atraparlas; al cerrar el puño sintió que algo tímidamente se movía en su mano; la abrió y vio que una mariposa había quedado atrapada, la pequeña dio un pequeño aleteo... con sus alas, sus pequeñas alas completas y perfectas... no podía hacerlo; de pronto había entendido el valor de ese don con el que su especie había sido dotada; y ahora lo padecía. A pesar de lo que su instinto le ordenaba, dejó que el pequeño insecto se fuera, elevándose al cielo mientras el hacia lo único que podía hacer... observar desde la tierra.

Seto y Sugoroku sintieron la tristeza que había embargado a Yami pero fue Seto quien se adelanto y avanzó hasta estar detrás del joven; colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del mas pequeño queriendo confortarlo. Las alas negras se desplegaron alejando las manos del castaño de sí; no quería ser reconfortado por un humano; ¿que podía saber un humano por lo que estaba pasando? Seto entendió el mensaje y, sin decir nada, retrocedió. Sugoroku observaba la escena a distancia; era extraño, podía reconocía a Yami en esa reacción orgullosa de no querer dejar que lo ayudaran, de soportar sus problemas en silencio; lo que no reconocia era la actitud conciliadora del empresario pero, ademas de eso, trataba de entender lo que le pudo haber pasado a su nieto, si es que esa quimera con alas negras era su nieto o guardaba relación con él, cuando unos lejanos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

"El Ave del Paraíso..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holas a todos! volví con otro capi de esta historia que tenia un poco abandonada D´:

Jeje aca viene la historia, chan! *clif* la dejo para el siguiente capi, quisiera saber si todavia tengo lectores como toda la parte pride esta un poco abandonada pues... no sé; no quiero ser una escritora fantasma entre tanto puzzle, me pondria triste T.T Asi que por favor dejen reviews *puppy eyes* y muchas gracias a MagiDunkelheit, Narukami-Kyouya, Sineadhdz, Bellatrix Monserratt y Ross Rice por sus reviews! :D Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé aquí, y espero la conti haya sido de su agrado :D , aunque un poco cortita Dx

Eso es todo por ahorita.

Nos leemos!

Salu2!


End file.
